witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sadelyrate
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 17:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say that you're doing a great job here lately. :) By the way, the movie and TV series are generally not held in high regard by fans of Sapkowski's books and they have numerous contradictions to the books (jus a warning) :). Ausir 19:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Sapkowski's stories online By the way, aside from A Grain of Truth, there are 2 more Sapkowski stories available online in English. The Witcher (short story) http://fallout.scifi.pl/The_Witcher.pdf This is an excellent translation by Michael Kandel, the man who translated most of Stanislaw Lem's books to English as well, it was translated for some anthology and later sent out by CD Projekt as promotional material. Unfortunately, Kandel, while otherwise great, took much liberty with proper names - that is, he completely changed most of them, while the translators of the game and the book chose to stick to the original or only change it slightly to make it easier to pronounce. Kandel, for unknown reasons, changed: *Foltest to Hrobost *Vizima to Klosthur *Temeria to Kra *Velerad to Ethmond *Medell to Demell *striga to gomb *Mahakam to Apiph *Ostrit to Osrugh *Pontar to Fonzor *Vizimir to Cuthbond (in one case) and Glothur (in another) *Novigrad to Kloffok (in one case) and Globbur (in another) so you need to remember that while reading. The Lesser Evil http://www.sme.sk/datahry/683/shortstoryLesserEvil.pdf A fan-made translation, not translated very well and full of erorrs, so beware. Ausir 21:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Working link Here's a working link for The Witcher short story: http://www.ausir.master.pl/The_Witcher.pdf Again, remember about the changed names. Ausir 04:40, 26 January 2008 (UTC) A question By the way, out of curiosity... Where are you from? Ausir 08:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) I hail from Finland. :) Sadelyrate 08:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate Finnish Wiki Would you like to start a Witcher wiki in Finnish by any chance? :) Ausir 09:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Finnish Wiki I might, but I'm not sure there's demand for that, yet. But I'll think about it. Considering how much fun I've had translating stuff in the past, it should certainly be interesting... :) Sadelyrate 18:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :Well, we'd like to have the basic information in as many languages as possible, so it would be cool even if you only translated the main page, basic description of the game, of Andrzej Sapkowski and the book series etc. So that it's easy for other, less wiki-savvy people to expand. Ausir 22:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. :) By the by, is 'Jaskier'/'Dandelion' a name the character chose to call himself, or did his parent(s) name him? Sadelyrate 13:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :It's most probably his artistic pseudonym. Ausir 15:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 16:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate ::By the way, is there any word for "witcher" in Finnish or should the Finnish wiki just be called "witcher" for now? Ausir 18:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::The manual had it translated as 'noituri', which is as straight translation as one can get from 'witcher'. 'Noita' being the Finnish word for 'witch'. I think we could go with that. :) Sadelyrate 18:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate The Finnish wiki has been set up at http://noituri.wikia.com/ . Interwiki links and shared images haven't been set up yet, they should be up tomorrow. Could you please translate at least the main page and some basic info for starters? :) Ausir 20:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Helping out Thank you for your kind words. What would you like to add to the Alcohols and Ingredients pages? For alcohols, I'm a button-push away from getting rid of all the red links. But I'm not sure every single alcoholic beverage needs its own page, since there's relatively little info on them given in the game. The Ingredients, however, I can elaborate on, filling in a good number of stuff. I'll get around to adding in what isn't there already in a moment. :) Sadelyrate 16:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate